Humans have approximately 639 muscles. Each muscle has its motor nerve, which is divided into several fibers to be able to control all muscle cells, through the motor endplate.
Muscles are active organs for moving. They are provided with the ability of contracting and relaxing and, thus, they transmit their motions to the bones to which they are attached, which form the passive system of the locomotor apparatus.
The body's movement, with the displacement of the body's axis, offers stimuli inducing the functions related to the middle and low burners of the human body, according to Chinese Traditional Medicine, through induced mobility and delivery conditioning to whom is subjected to this device.